The present invention relates generally to the fields of small internal combustion engines and outdoor power equipment, and in particular, engine assemblies including small internal combustion engines and dry sump lubrication systems, external oil reservoirs for use with dry sump lubrication systems, oil filters for use with dry sump lubrication systems, and outdoor power equipment including dry sump lubrication systems.